


Onions, Predictability and A Side of Mind Games

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is out to screw with your mind and it involves onions....lots of onions.<br/>I pray for the unfortunate soul that decided to mess with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onions, Predictability and A Side of Mind Games

Onions, Predictability and A Side of Mind Games

 

You looked up, staring at the clock. You sighed and looking back down. You carefully chopped one more carrot and slipped the small pile of it into a boiling pot. All the while you were lip sinking to a song on the radio and rocking side to side.

You stirred the pot, lowering the fire a bit so the water wouldn't spill out and turned back to the chopping block. You grabbed an onion and peel off the skin. You chopped it up, repeating the same process as the carrots with another onion. 

Another song came on, one which you didn't like at all and you quickly turned the radio off. It was silent but the ticking of the clock gave a nice rhythm to your chopping.

You grabbed a third onion, realizing that you needed one more since they were pretty small sized. As you chopped that, you were getting annoyed at the increasing sting in your eye. _Great, I hate chopping up onions._ you thought, wiping your eyes the best you could with your arm.

But it didn't do much as your eyes watered again. 

You paused, glaring at the half cut onion but your eyes got too blurry to give it much heat. Tears formed at the corners of your eyes and in attempt to not cry and let the onion win, you gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm gonna be medieval on yo ass!" you exclaimed, smacking the onion on the cutting board and stabbing it with the knife once you released it. You laughed in malicious glee as you cut it up into a formless shape. 

You threw it into the pot and put the top on it, glad to get over the hard part. You quickly went to the sink, soaping your hands up and washing them to get the onion juice off before you splashed water on your face. You sighed in relief as the stinging disappeared and you were able to see clearly.

You leaned against the counter, drying your hands on your apron.

"Cooking is amusing when you're doing it," a voice laughed.

You turned to the door to see Axel leaning against it with his arms folded on his stomach.

"Ha Ha. I wouldn't be cooking if the rest of you knew how too," you said, checking the clock and looking at the pot. "I just need to wait 20 minutes until the stew is done. So dinner won't be done till then but want are you doing here anyway?"

"I can't come and see my favorite cook? Or see if she needs a hand," he said, putting on an overly sad face and the back of his hand up against his forehead.

"Please. Cut that out, no need to be dramatic. Besides, you help me? Yeah right. Every time you come to help me it just so happens that I'm almost done or finished." you stated, throwing a glare in his direction as you clean the mess you made while preparing the dinner.

"It's the thought that counts."

"True, but action speak louder than words," you retorted, throwing the rag into the sink and than opening the dishwasher to place in the dirty plates and utensils. "So in this case...I'ld rather have come to the conclusion of you being thoughtful by helping me than saying you would...or were going to."

"Okay, okay. I give!" he said, throwing his hands up, grinning. "I can tell you're not in the mood to be playing nice."

"Of course I'm not. This is the third time I'm making a freaking stew for the lots of you. It also pisses me off that there seems to be an endless supplies of onions. Does someone have a freaking onion fetish?!" you exclaimed, shutting the dishwasher with a slam.

"Really now?" he quipped, his grin turning into a creepy one. "What would you do if I told you I know who's been sneaking in onions?"

Slowly you turned towards him, your expression dark and your eyes flared in malicious intent. His grin falter from your expression before coming back in full force but his eyes still dimmed in wariness. 

"Who?"

"Want to take a guess first?"

You silently stared at him.

"Just one?"

You continue to stare at him, your glazed increasing in intensity. 

"I'll give you a hint if you want."

"....Axel, don't play with me. I swear I'll take this fork and jam it into your eye." you hissed, glaring darkly at him and quickly grabbing a fork you forgot to put away.

He shivered, edging slowly away. He opened his mouth to answer only for a loud booming sound to drown out his words. His face relaxed at the sudden distraction and it was all he needed to escape. He smile giving you a two finger salute before summoning a portal of darkness and disappearing.

You stared at the spot he was just at with a confused and upset expression on your face. _What the hell was that? And what the hell just happen?_ you thought, frowning. _The stew! I almost forgot!_

You dropped the fork into the sink and checked on the pot. The flame was put on high and if it continue, the stew would have been spilling out of it. You turned the heat down and check the clock to see how much time was left until it was done. It needed only 10 more minutes until it was all done and ready to serve. 

Though you weren't sure if you would be able to serve it anytime soon from the loud noise that happen. _Should I turn it off now and check out what happen? I can't leave it or else it'll dry up and burn if I take too long to come back. Maybe the sudden noise is nothing to worry about and I should just continue on and set the table and wait for them?_ you thought, biting your lip unsure. _But...what if it's something big and I end up missing out and hating myself for not checking it out in the first place. Or worse they'll be distracted by whatever it is and forget I exist and I'll end up being totally alone in the castle again._

You finally decided to wait a few more minutes so that the stew can finish cooking before turning it off and placing the lid on it. Than you took off your apron and set it neatly on the chair and heading out of the kitchen. You climbed up the stairs beside the door and silently walked down the hall. The sound of your shoes echoed with each step you took on the stone floor. Another loud, booming sound shook the foundation of the building, making you stumble and lead against the wall.

"What the hell? Are we under attack or something?" you said, frowning. 

You quicken your pace, climbing up more stairs and entering down numerous hallways. The closer you got to the source of the sound the more curious you got. It seemed that not once as you walked around the hallways did you get attacked by the heartless that usually roam the castle. You didn't even run into any cloaked figures either and you always manage to find one of them patrolling the area. Even than you still had a knack on finding one of them when you put your mind to it.

You finally reached the end of the hallway which led to an open area of the castle. At first there wasn't anything alarming until you smell smoke. You moved closer to the center of the area which reveal black char marks on the ground. There were even random small puddles of water and more scorched marks. 

"What happen here?" you said, wondering the possible answer. _It best if I just find someone and ask them instead of wasting time and guessing. Now...where to find them?_ you thought, narrowing your eyes. 

You decided to search for someone in the wing that contain their rooms. Instead of walking you ran back to hallway behind you and headed to another hallway and turn left into another one. It didn't take you long to reach the hall that contain all the members room, each door marked with a number that corresponds to them. You thought of knocking on each door until you get an answer but changed your mind when you remember that not all of the members of the organization were friendly. So you easily avoided Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Larxene. 

You paused on Marluxia's door and quickly lower your arm. He wasn't so bad but you rather not talk to him alone because the only times you talked to him was in a group or in the company of another member. Otherwise he was quite unpredictable to you and even more so if you were totally alone. For all you know he could secretly hate you...well...something like it and wants to kill you or molest you...or who knows. To put it simply, he's unpredictable but not when it comes to his hair, flowers and the color pink.

Your eyes moved from his door to Axel's and you knew he wouldn't be in his room so you knocked anyway, before opening it and popping your head in. Seeing that his room was empty of any life forms you pulled back and closed the door and checking Demyx's to see that he wasn't there either. 

_Weird. There's always at least one person in their room._ you thought, frowning and leading against the door.

"Hey, there little lady."

You turned your head, smiling when your eyes settled on Luxord.

"Hey! I'm glad you're here," you exclaimed, jumping to his side. "I was starting to worry when I haven't run into anyone yet."

"What troubles you?" he asked, shuffling a deck of cards.

"It was that loud noise. I've notice that there weren't any heartless when I was walking around and I couldn't find anyone to let me know what happen."

"I see. It's nothing to worry about," he said, smiling. "It was just some training exercise taken too far."

"Oh, wow. Between who?" you questioned, knowing that sometimes certain members didn't get along with one another.

"Nine and twelve," he answered.

"That would explain the puddles of water and the scorched marks on the ground. I take it that Axel use the opportunely to taunt Larxene and Demyx ran when her attention wasn't on him?" 

"You got that right."

"It's hard not to be when they are kind of predictable sometimes," you said, rolling your eyes.

You smile at him and gave him a quick hug before backing away. 

"Thanks for the help. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find them?"

"It's no problem at all. They should be heading here soon."

"Okay. That's good."

"Are you still up for a game of blackjack after dinner?" he grinned, performing a shuffling trick with one hand.

"Yes, it's always fun," you said, laughing. 

"What's always fun?" another voice asked, cutting into the conversation.

You turned around, smiling at Demyx. 

"Playing games is all. So, did you have fun?" you asked, titling your head to see Roxas behind him. He gave you a little smile but it was hardly noticeable. 

"No. I told them it was a bad idea. Why would they put me up against her?" Demyx complained, entering his room. "Water and lightening don't mix. At all!"

"That bad than?" you stated, looking at Roxas for confirmation.

He nodded, looking down the hallway to see if Axel would appear.

"Is he trying to shake her off his trail?" you asked.

"Yeah. He pissed her off badly this time and she's out to fry him." Roxas said, sighing. "Might be a while until he comes here though."

"That would be amusing to watch but I rather not be risk being a target for her frustration in the end," Luxord said, shaking his head. 

"Well, I'll see you two at dinner." Luxord said, giving them a nod before entering his room.

"So..." you said, facing Roxas and moving close to his face to whisper, "What's the deal with onions?"

Roxas eyes widen before rushing to meet your stare.

"You know something," you stated, giving him a death glare, "Tell me."

His shoulders slumped, his back hitting the wall as he tried to put some distance between you and him.

"Just don't tell him that I knew or that you found out from me." he said, frowning.

"You got it."

"Axel wanted to frame Demyx so he would be the one to face your wraith. But he didn't think that Demyx would be picked to go up against Larxene."

"So?"

"You're smart. You would have looked for proof first before trying to kill someone. So he wanted an alibi."

"Why all that trouble for onions?" you asked confused. "That's not like him. He would just do it and not care about getting caught if he did."

"...you're asking the wrong person," he said, "But I do know you're very scary when angered."

"Even I know that myself," you said, rolling yours eyes and stressing the word 'I'. "I'm violent and more dangerous than Larxene when it comes to certain things."

"You have your answer than."

"But...why onions? Why?" you exclaimed, throwing your hands up in the air, annoyed.

Roxas slowly moved away from you, sliding against the wall and hoping you don't notice him trying to escape.

"You should just ask him when he gets here." he said.

"Ask who?"

Roxas looked relieved, or as relieved as a nobody without any emotions could look, before he scrammed away. You and Axel watched as he vanish and disappeared into his room and slamming his door closed. A click echoed in the hall, letting everyone know he also locked it.

"Alrightly then," you said, blinking.

You turned to the spiky red head, grabbing a hold of his cloak. He grinned cheeky, patting your head like nothing's wrong. You glared, smacking his hand and tighten your grip on his cloak.

"What is wrong with you?" you said, keeping your voice clear of anger.

"Wrong?" he repeated, raising his eyebrow. 

"Oh for the love of-" you paused, taking a calming breath in and out. "Why can't you stop messing around and for once get to the point?"

"I don't know what you're taking about," he said, forging confusion and innocence. 

"Axel..." you hissed, shaking his arm. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I still don't kn-"

"She's talking about the onions," Demyx's yelled, his voice not muffled by the closed door, "Those things that you tried to blame me for."

Axel's face morphed into an panic one. You grinned evilly, yelling out a thank you to the water user before jumping on the red head.

"You have two choices." you stated, keeping your legs wrapped around him and your arm locked around his neck in a loose choke-hold. "You can tell me why you torment me with onions and I won't beat you up as bad. Or you can get beat up and I'll force out the answer from you. So, what's it gonna be?"

"Neither," he said quickly, trying to pull your arm away from his neck, "Can't we talk about this in a civilized manner?"

"No!" you yelled, tightening your choke-hold on him. "You lost that right by lying to me."

"Come on!" he whined, tugging on your arm. "It's funny. It's going to be one of those moments where we look back and laugh about it."

"No we won't. This is something I would hold over your head for the rest of your life."

"It's no wonder why I didn't want to get caught," he said, giving up and dropping his arms, "At least it was funny."

"Funny?!" you growled. "You think tormenting me with onions was funny. You know how much work it takes making a stew over and over and dealing with onions all the freaking time? It's a hassle and you're lucky I like cooking or else you would all starve to death."

You suddenly let him go and jumped down to the floor. He turned around quickly thinking you would hit him but you stood still and gave him an uncaring stare or at least that's what you let him think it is.

"You know what. I'm not in the mood," you said, crossing your arms and turning away from him, "I have other things to do than waste my time with you."

You walked away, heading down the hallway. As you did Axel gave you a disbelieving look at your form, knowing that something was seriously wrong if you willingly walk away from him without causing him some sort of pain. Demyx's door creaked open and he peek out onto the hallway and stare at the red head.

"....If I could feel. I would totally feel sorry for you."

"Shut up," Axel glared, making a motion to attack him.

He panic and slammed the door close, locking it.

"Who knows what the hell is gonna happen to you now." a new voice quipped in.

Axel look to the other side of the hallway to find the Freeshooter, Xigbar, hanging from the ceiling with half his body still in the swirling mass or darkness. [1] Axel just glared at him and turn back to the hallway you walk down on.

"See ya later, Flamesilocks," he said, disappearing into the portal. But before it could completely close, he said one last thing while laughing, "That's if...I ever see you alive again."

And Axel was left all alone, paranoid. 

When dealing with your anger it was scary but also predicable to him and everyone else. But what you just did, well...more like the lack of what you didn't do, is a lot more worse and there's no telling what the future holds for him. Or if he has a future if you ever get your hands on him.

Bing-bong-bing, the sound of bells rang through out the castle. 

It seems like he'll be facing you sooner than he wanted.

 

~*~ Extended Scene/Meanwhile ~*~

 

"I'll show him funny," you said crackling evilly. 

You made sure to set the table with bowls, napkins and the utensil. You also made sure to add a beautiful center piece of roses on the table to make it pretty and please Marluxia because it never hurts to be on more than one person's good side. Than you put each bowl filled with warm stew down onto the table and placing them in front of each seat in order to avoid problems. [2]

Once you reached a certain eighth seat, you scowl and wondering if you should go through with your revenge. _I could go with option one or option two. Both are horrid though. I guess I'll go with option one. It's not that bad when you think about it and I can always save option two for another time._

Without another thought, you spit into his stew.

 _Take that!_ you thought, and spitting again. _And that!_

You laughed, hurrying over to a long rope that hover just a few feet from the floor. You pulled on it and the sound of ringing bells echoed through the castle, letting everyone know that it's dinner time. You took one last look over to Axel's spot and eyed the innocent looking bowl. _I can't wait to see the look on his face once he eats it all, only for me to tell him I did something to it. That's what he gets for messing with me in the first place. Really, doesn't he know not to mess with the person that handles and/or makes your food?_

 

~*~ Extended Scene/In the end ~*~

"How was the food?" you asked, cheerful.

"It was delicious, as always." Luxord replied, handling you the bowl.

"I'm glad that you liked it than," you said, smiling, "I'll come find you once I'm done cleaning up here."

"Of course," he said, smiling back, "I can't wait."

"Me either!" you pipped, always happy to play card games with him.

You collected more empty bowls before putting them into the dishwasher. There were only a few left still eating, like Roxas, Demyx, Xigbar and Axel. But they were almost finish and you rather wait until they all finish eating so they won't loose their hungry.

"All done!" Demyx exclaimed, holding out his bowl to you.

You grabbed it and piled it on top of Roxas and Xigbar's now empty bowls. You silently stared at Axel as he slowly eats, sending you paranoid stares. You roll your eyes, knowing that he's usually the first one out of the three to get done eating.

"Do you need any help?" Roxas asked, looking at the rest of the table.

"Not really. I just need to put these things into the dishwasher and I'm done. Thanks for the offer," you said, grabbing at Axel's empty bowl, "About time you finish."

You entered the kitchen, placing the rest of the bowls and making sure all the spoons were in there as well before closing the machine and setting it. You skipped back into the room, noticing they were all standing by the door.

"I'm done!" you said, skipping to them. "Before we go can I say one thing?"

They all look at you weird but nodded their heads.

"I never thought I would ever do this in my life but someone pissed me off enough for me to do it." you said, giving a certain someone a look. "Axel, I put a little something in your stew that's not an ingredient. 

Everyone turn to stare at him as he made a face.

"You poison me?" he asked, glaring at you.

"That never crossed my mind," you said, looking sheepish.

"What did you put in it?!" he said, looking scared.

"Should I tell you?" you asked, pretending to ponder on your question, "Nah, you're better off not knowing."

"No! What is it?" he demanded, glaring.

"Nope. Not telling. Besides...how do you not know if I'm telling the truth? I could be lying about putting something into your food just to mess with you," you replied, leaving the room.

"But how do I know that's not a lie either," he said, chasing after you and leaving the others behind as they watch him run.

"That's how mind games work, dear," you laughed, climbing up the stairs quickly.

"I know you. You're not the type to lie for revenge. You like taking action and you would most likely lie to cover it up."

"Are you really sure about that?" you asked, stopping in your tracks to look over your shoulder.

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"...Yes"

You stayed silent, eyeing him and titling your head.

"Okay. What I did was..." you trailed off, acting distracted.

"What?"

"I'll never tell!" you screamed, running away.

 

~*~ Extended Scene/In the end of the end ~*~

"I'm guessing we'll have to tell Luxord that it's only the three of us that's gonna play," Demyx said, turning away from the shouting.

"Seems like it." Xigbar said, laughing and disappearing into a portal. Demyx followed his example and jumped into his portal. Roxas sighed, shaking his head.

"He should have know better to mess with her. Anyone with a brain could make the connection of what she did to his food."

And he too disappeared. 

 

~*~ Extended Scene/Finally ~*~

"Please, please....tell me what you did," Axel begged, hugging your waist.

"Fine. I'll tell you," you said, untangling his arms from around you.

You leaned down, placing your hands on the side of his face and staring into his eyes.

"But first," you said, smiling, "let me do this."

You closed the gap and kissed his lips. The pressure was light and soft and when he didn't pull away you pressed harder, slipping your arms around his neck. He urged your mouth open by licking your lips. You gladly obliged and granted him entrance. His tongue reached out to yours, encouraging you to do the same. Soon enough the both of you were at tongue wars, dancing to some unknown rhythm.

You grabbed fistfuls of his red hair, deepening the kiss. He moaned and his hands slid up your legs to rest on your hips. Slowly he started to rub long soothing circles on your sides. You moaned, pulling at his hair tighter and pressing his face deeper to yours. With that, he grinned into the kiss and pull back, just enough to suck and nibble on your bottom lip.

Finally, the both of you parted, panting heavily for air.

When you caught your breath, you laughed and place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"It's not that bad. If you think about it, you sort of swap spit with me while eating at the same time," you said, smirking.

"What?" he looked confused and took a bit to process your sentence. "You what?"

"Well, it's common knowledge to never piss off the waitress/waiter or the chef when it comes to food."

"Ewww, I can't believe you did that," he said, surprised and disturbed.

"Would kissing some more help you forget?"

"I don't know." he answered, frowning.

"Let me rephrase that. Would kissing some more and some touching with a bit of fondling thrown in there, help you forget?"

"Forgetting."

"Good. Now where were we?"

 

~*~ Finally (Alternative Ending) ~*~

"Please, please....tell me what you did," Axel begged, hugging your waist.

"Fine. I'll tell you," you said, untangling his arms from around you.

You leaned down, placing your hands on the side of his face and staring into his eyes.

"But first," you said, smiling. "let me do this."

You closed the gap and kissed his lips. The pressure was light and soft and when he didn't pull away you pressed harder, slipping your arms around his neck. He urged your mouth open by licking your lips. You gladly obliged and granted him entrance. His tongue reached out to yours, encouraging you to do the same. Soon enough the both of you were at tongue wars, dancing to some unknown rhythm.

You grabbed fistfuls of his red hair, deepening the kiss. He moaned and his hands slid up your legs to rest on your hips. Slowly he started to rub long soothing circles on your sides. You moaned, pulling at his hair tighter and pressing his face deeper to yours. With that, he grinned into the kiss and pull back, just enough to suck and nibble on your bottom lip.

Finally, the both of you parted, panting heavily for air.

When you caught your breath, you laughed and place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"It's not that bad. If you think about it, you sort of swap spit with me while eating at the same time," you said, smirking.

"What?" he looked confused and took a bit to process your sentence. "You what?"

"Well, it's common knowledge to never piss off the waitress, waiter or the chef when it comes to food."

"Ewww, I can't believe you did that," he said, disgusted. 

He grabbed onto your waist and pulled you down onto the floor. You gasped in surprise, trying to pull away but he trapped you under him.

"Let's see if you agree it's the same as kissing," he grinned and laughed as you struggle to get away.

He sat on your stomach and lean over as he prepared to spit on you. 

"No!" you screamed, "I'm sorry! I give! Please don't."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!"

"Too bad that won't change my mind."

"Nooooooo! You bastard!"

 

[1] - I had to fit him in there. Why? Because he seems to have the habit of eavesdropping on his fellow Organization members. Haha, and yeah. I just had to stick in his nickname for Axel.

[2] - Problems such as fighting over who gets to the food first. Greed. Making a mess or when things get out of hand and dishes break.


End file.
